Doux mensonges
by camaxel29
Summary: Harry surprend une conversation et ce qu'il entend changera définitivement sa vie. Il fuit Poudlard sans savoir ce qui l'attendra au bout...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma deuxième fiction ( la première est en cours ) que vous verrez est différente de la première. Je tiens à vous prévenir que le caractère des personnages risquent d'être différent de ce que J.K Rowling à pu écrire dans ses livres même si pour certains je vais essayée de rester fidèle au bouquin ! Contrairement à ma première fic , je n'ai que seulement 4 chapitres écris mais pas d'inquiétude , la publication sera régulière. Si vous avez des remarques par rapport au chapitre , n'hésitez pas je suis preneuse ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Bises.**

**Chapitre 1 : Terrible vérités.**

Ma journée s'était bien déroulée même si j'avais dû passer une bonne partie de ma journée à la bibliothèque pour les révisions de dernières minutes. Les Buses étaient dans deux jours et Hermione était intenable, j'avais donc profité d'une nouvelle dispute entre elle et Ron pour m'échapper. Les couloirs étaient déserts pour mon plus grand plaisir jusqu'à ce que ma route croise celle de Malefoy. Je sortis immédiatement ma baguette tout comme mon ennemi mais des éclats de voix nous stoppèrent dans notre élan. Il était plutôt rare d'entendre Dumbledore se mettre en colère et je me serai éloigné si mon nom n'était pas sorti dans la discussion. Cela avait de toute évidence intrigué aussi mon ennemi puisqu'il me suivit lorsque je m'approchai pour écouter la conversation.

_" Mais vous ne comprenez pas Severus, Voldemort a sorti les Lestranges d'Azkaban et maintenant le couple a repris les recherches pour retrouver leur fille. Si Potter venait à avoir vent de cette histoire, il irait fouiner une fois de plus et je pourrais perdre sa confiance. J'ai ordonné à Granger et Weasley de faire en sorte de rester loin de ce sujet et de me prévenir immédiatement s'il venait à l'apprendre. Ce gamin est bien trop puissant pour qu'on prenne le risque de le voir retourner dans sa vraie famille. Cassiopée Lestranges ne doit jamais réapparaître ou alors nous perdrons cette guerre !"_

Je ne pouvais croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Toute ma vie, tout ce que je tenais pour vrai serait faux. Ma famille et mes amis auraient joué la comédie pendant des années, m'auraient trahi sans le moindre scrupule. Impossible ! Et pourtant quand j'y pensais cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. La surveillance excessive dont j'avais fait les frais tout au long de l'année scolaire de la part de mes meilleurs amis. Amis qui de toute évidence ne l'étaient pas tant que ça. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais, je ne pouvais pas croire que je n'étais pas le fils de Lily et James. Mon identité, la seule chose que je possédais, n'était qu'un mensonge. Ma tête commençait à tourner et je tremblais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et m'obliger à le suivre.

Par Salazar, j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit ce matin. Potter, mon pire ennemi... une fille ? Et pire encore, ma cousine ? Comment j'allais dire ça à ma mère ? Hors de question que ce soit moi qui prévienne ma tante ! Et comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait-il réagir en apprenant que c'était la gamine Lestranges qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière il y a 14 ans ? Et merde, Potter enfin Cassiopée était au bord du malaise, il-elle tremblait comme une feuille. Fallait qu'on se tire de là ou on allait se faire choper. Allez, j'attrapais ma… cousine et direction la première salle de classe vide. Je l'obligeais à s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche : il fallait qu'on ait une petite discussion.

Bellatrix Lestranges, celle qui a torturé les parents de Neville, serait ma mère ? Non, non, non ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer être son fils ou... sa fille ! Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu faire ça ? Cet homme en qui j'avais un profond respect serait en fait un manipulateur kidnappeur d'enfant ? Tout mon monde s'écroulait et je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues, je n'avais même pas conscience de pleurer.

" Tu es aussi émotive qu'une fille, Potter. "

" Je t'emmerde Malefoy, dégage ! "

" Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son cousin, Lestranges, et je ne partirais pas puisqu'il me semble, chère cousine, que ce que nous venons d'entendre me concerne tout autant que toi. D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'avertisse ma mère pour l'informer que sa nièce est... disons de retour ! "  
Cousin ? Drago Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, est mon cousin ?! Ça non plus, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Oh, j'avais compris, je devais être en train de rêver enfin cauchemarder, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ! Ça semblait bien trop réel pour être vrai.

" Premièrement la Fouine, que tu sois mon cousin ne change strictement rien, je te déteste toujours autant et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ma manière d'être avec toi. Deuxièmement, cela ne te concerne en rien, c'est ma vie et c'est à moi de gérer ça. Donc troisièmement, tu vas oublier ce que tu viens d'entendre et par conséquent tu ne diras rien à ta mère. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Malefoy ? "

" Premièrement Lestranges, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Deuxièmement, je te rassure je te déteste tout autant ! Troisièmement, ma tante est devenue folle après ton enlèvement au plus grand désespoir de ma mère donc je vais la prévenir même si tu ne le veux pas ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même a cherché à te retrouver je suis presque sûr qu'il sera, disons, arrangeant en découvrant l'identité sous laquelle tu as vécu toutes ces années ! Sur ce, je vais te laisser réfléchir à ce que tu viens d'entendre, parce que bien que tu sois une stupide Gryffondor, je suis certain que tu ne souhaites continuer à vivre avec des hypocrites. Je vais de ce pas écrire une lettre à ma famille pour les informer et une fois fait tu devras accepter la réalité ! Au revoir ma cousine adorée. "

Stupide Serpentard ! Qu'il aille l'écrire sa putain de lettre si ça peut lui faire plaisir et se sentir important ! Mais néanmoins il avait raison sur un point, je ne pourrais pas faire comme si de rien n'était face à tous ces menteurs. Je n'avais que deux solutions possibles, quitter Poudlard et me retrouver dehors avec l'Ordre du Phénix à mes trousses ou rester ici et attendre un peu de voir comment les choses évoluent. Je n'étais pas un bon comédien, ni un bon occlumens et Dumbledore était un excellent légilimens donc c'était décidé, il fallait que je quitte cette école ! Je regagnai rapidement ma salle commune et à mon plus grand désespoir mes deux faux-amis étaient là et me sautaient littéralement dessus. Décidément pas moyen d'avoir la paix.

" Harry t'étais où mon pote, on s'est inquiété ! "

Mais bien sûr Ron, comme si j'allais te croire !

" Je suis allé prendre l'air. "

" Tu es sûr que ça va Harry, tu es tout pâle ! "

Merci Hermione, tu viens de m'offrir une belle excuse !

" Je suis un peu malade, je rentrais pour aller m'allonger. "

" Oh d'accord, dans ce cas Ron et moi viendrons te chercher pour manger. "

" Non, je pense que vais rester coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil me remettra d'aplomb. "

" Bien comme tu veux, repose-toi bien alors ! "

" Merci, à demain vous deux ! "

Voilà débarrassé de ces deux-la, maintenant direction le dortoir ! Quelques affaires dans un sac à dos seront largement suffisantes, ma cape d'invisibilité, mon balai et la carte du Maraudeur dans la main, je n'avais plus qu'à fermer les rideaux de mon lit et j'étais prêt à partir. Le sac sur le dos, la cape sur moi, mon Eclair de Feu et la carte dans la main, je traversais la salle commune essayant de ne pas toucher un des élèves présents. Je parvins enfin au tableau de la grosse dame, je parcourus rapidement les couloirs étonnement désert pour cette heure et j'atteignis rapidement la statue de la sorcière borgne. Je rentrai rapidement dans le passage qu'elle dissimulait, je sentis le stress monter au fur et à mesure de mon avancée et bientôt j'aperçus la trappe menant à la cave de la célèbre confiserie. Le magasin était encore ouvert et je pus sortir sans me faire remarquer, je remontai la rue rapidement et une fois arrivé dans un coin isolé, je montai sur mon balai et m'envolai.

J'étais gelé, je volais depuis des heures et je n'avais aucune idée quant à ma destination. La nuit était tombée et je commençais à regretter d'être parti ainsi, sans avoir pensé à prendre à manger, ni réfléchi à un endroit sûr ! Je me posais dans un champ à l'entrée d'un petit village, j'étais fatigué et pour le moment ma seule priorité était de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit tranquille. Le reste attendrait demain.

Je quittai la salle de classe sans attendre une réponse de ma cousine. Je descendis rapidement dans les cachots et rentrai dans ma salle commune. Blaise et Théo se chamaillaient encore et Pansy parlait maquillage avec Milicent. Exactement comme lorsque j'étais sorti faire un tour. Déprimant ! J'attrapai une plume et un parchemin et je m'installai dans un coin de la pièce. Je cherchai mes mots et essayai d'expliquer du mieux que je pus la situation à ma mère. Une heure plus tard j'avais enfin terminé. Une dernière relecture et direction la volière.

Comment pouvait-il faire aussi froid la nuit ? On était en juin, les températures ne devraient pas être aussi basses. Je me levai péniblement et sortis de la cabane de jardin qui m'avait abrité cette nuit. Mon ventre grondait bruyamment et je maudis ma stupidité de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre des provisions. Je sortis silencieusement du jardin, toujours dissimulé par ma cape d'invisibilité, je parcourus les quelques rues du village et m'arrêtai net devant un jardin. Un potager avec de nombreux fraisiers et des tomates. J'étais certain que ces moldus ne verraient pas que j'étais passé par là et puis au moins j'aurais quelque chose dans le ventre avant de repartir.

Double cours de potions et ma cousine n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition, je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait de la laisser seule hier. Granger et Weasley semblaient intrigués par son absence mais pas vraiment inquiets. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas fait une connerie ou j'étais sûr que c'était sur moi que ça allait retomber. Si elle disparaissait à nouveau, ma tante allait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs sans compter ma mère qui me tomberait dessus aussi. Pas de panique, si elle n'était pas là au déjeuner, je fouillerai Poudlard.

Narcissa Malefoy discutait avec sa sœur quand le courrier arriva. Elle détacha rapidement la lettre, heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de Drago.

_Mère,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre suite à une discussion que Potter et moi avons surpris entre Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore. Nous nous battions quand des éclats de voix ont attiré notre attention. Vous pouvez rassurer ma tante et mon oncle, leur fille est vivante et a vécu toutes ces années sous une fausse identité. Elle est d'ailleurs tout aussi secouée que moi, si ce n'est plus, par cette nouvelle. J'ai entendu le directeur de Poudlard dire clairement qu'il craignait avec l'évasion du couple Lestranges qu'Harry Potter apprenne l'enlèvement de Cassiopée et ne fasse des recherches. Il disait au professeur Rogue son inquiétude à l'idée que Potter ne découvre la vérité et retrouve sa véritable famille car sans lui, ils perdraient la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La sang-de-bourbe et le jeune Weasley avaient pour consigne de le tenir éloigné de cette information. Malheureusement pour le vieux fou, il a également entendu la conversation et j'ai dû l'éloigner. Je l'ai prévenu que je vous écrirai pour vous faire part de cette information, ce qui n'a pas semblé lui plaire. Je vous tiens au courant de la suite des évènements.  
Votre fils, Drago._


	2. La disparition d'Harry Potter

**shishi-sama :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu attends la suite avec impatience. Je publierais un chapitre par semaine ( j'essayerai de respecter ce délai de mon mieux ). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre te plaise. Bises.**

**Aurelie Malfoy :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié ce premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le deuxième. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**Adenoide :**** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit d'enlever un enfant mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ^^ J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Copa Cabanna :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mon premier chapitre t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine ( je ferai de mon mieux ). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Yukimai-chan :**** Merci pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, Harry redeviendra une fille au quatrième chapitre mais il est possible qu'il redevienne un garçon à un certain moment de l'histoire ( je n'en suis pas encore sûre ) mais lorsque l'histoire se terminera, il sera officiellement une fille. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**accroOvampire :**** Merci pour ta review ! Pour la suite, elle arrive maintenant ^^ après la publication aura lieu une fois par semaine ( je n'ai pas encore de jour fixé ). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre te plaise. Bises.**

**Nunu c moi :**** Merci pour ta review ! Peut-être que mon histoire te fera changer d'avis et que tu aimera voir Harry en fille ? Notre jeune sorcier préféré deviendra une fille au 4eme chapitre mais il est possible pour mon histoire que je le fasse redevenir un garçon pendant un moment mais à la fin il sera définitivement une fille. J'espère que mon histoire te plaira quand même et que tu appréciera ce deuxième chapitre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Merci pour ta review ! La fuite d'Harry/Cassiopée est une évidence, à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose ! Est-ce que ses parents et les mangemorts vont se lancer à sa recherche , c'est possible, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Black-Cerise :**** Merci pour ta review ! Même si tu n'est pas fan des Harry-filles , j'espère tout de même que ma fic te plaira et qui sait peut-être te faire changer d'avis sur ce genre de fiction ^^ J'ai fait en sorte que les pensées des personnages soient mieux visibles et plus claire à lire pour vous, si tu as d'autre conseil n'hésite pas, je suis preneuse ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**MissCissyJedusor :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que le premier chapitre de ma fic t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**I love ebook :**** Merci pour ta review ! Si je n'ai pas mis dans mon résumé que Harry était en réalité une fille, c'était pour ne pas gâcher le premier chapitre de mon histoire. Je comprends très bien que cela ai pu te gêner et qu'en n'aimant pas ce genre de fiction tu es pu être déçu. Pour moi, si Harry ne s'est pas aperçu avant qu'il était une fille, c'est explicables. Les sortilèges mis en place sur lui ne lui permettait pas de le savoir puisque après tout , tout est possible avec la magie... Et puis pourquoi aurait-il penser le contraire? Il avait confiance en Dumbledore et en ses amis... J'espère avoir répondu au mieux à ta review. Bises.**

**Luna900 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Merci également pour ton compliment sur ma façon d'écrire et en effet j'espère que ma fic plaira et que j'aurai tout pleins de lecteur ^^ Je savais très bien en commençant cette fiction que le Harry-fille pourrait poser problème à certains mais je me suis quand même lançée en me disant que je trouverais bien des lecteurs qui comme moi, adore ce genre de fic ( trop peu présente à mon goût ). Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review même si tu n'es pas fan de ce genre d'histoire. Bises.**

**harry severus potter snape :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de retrouver ma plus fidèle lectrice sur cette nouvelle fic ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**darkayora :**** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai pris ta remarque en compte pour ce deuxième chapitre, si tu en as d'autre n'hésite pas, tout ce qui peut m'aider à m'améliorer est le bienvenue ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as apprécié mon premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le deuxième. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**seiika :**** Merci pour ta review ! A la base Harry était une fille, il le redeviendra donc à un moment de l'histoire ( au 4eme chapitre ) néanmoins je pense qu'il redeviendra un garçon à un certain moment mais lorsque ma fic sera terminée , il ne sera plus Harry Potter mais Cassiopée Lestrange. Je sais très bien que pour certains le fait que Harry devienne une fille puisse être gênant mais j'avoue être fan de ce genre d'histoire. J'ai écrit cette fiction quand j'ai commencé à cruellement manquée de lecture puisque ce genre de fic n'est pas excessivement présente. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Bises.**

**Yaoiii-fictiioonn :**** Merci pour ta review ! Le seul point commun que je pense avoir avec " Maître d'ombre " D'Audragon, est le choix des parents biologiques d'Harry. Je souhaitais que ce soit des mangemorts ses parents et je suis fan de Bellatrix alors le choix a été plutôt rapide... Mon histoire sera nettement différente puisqu'il n'y aura pas de romance avec Voldemort, il sera présent mais différemment. Ensuite, il n'acceptera pas facilement ses parents ( tu m'étonne ) et ses relations avec Drago seront compliqués ( au moins au début ). Dans mon histoire, Dumbledore l'a enlevé et lui a mentit pendant des années mais il ne l'à pas torturer et il reste très proche de Sirius. Ses amis, bien qu'ils aient joués les surveillants pour le directeur ne connaisse pas la vraie raison de cette surveillance... Je pense que je reste différente de la fiction d'Audragon ( même si je l'adore, au passage ). J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 2 : La disparition d'Harry Potter.**

J'étais énervé. Ma cousine n'avait toujours pas refait surface et j'avais fouillé tout le château pour rien. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué la disparition du survivant ; au déjeuner j'avais entendu des brides de conversations venant de différentes tables et ça avait duré jusqu'au soir. Tout le monde se demandait où était passé le célèbre Harry Potter et pourquoi personne ne l'avait vu de la journée. Même ses " amies " commençaient à paniquer ce qui m'amusait grandement. Finalement en début de soirée, le mystère était tombé, le directeur de Poudlard avait annoncé la disparition de Potter et demandait à quiconque détenant une information à ce sujet de venir lui parler dans les plus brefs délais. Stupide Gryffondor incapable de se contrôler. Il avait dû paniquer et s'enfuir hier soir ou cette nuit. Comment allais-je annoncer ça à ma mère ? Elle allait me tuer de l'avoir laissé seul et de ne pas l'avoir surveillé. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle allait se faire la malle ? Je laissais mes amis finir leur repas et retournai dans ma Salle Commune. J'avais une nouvelle lettre à écrire et je devais me dépêcher si je voulais qu'elle arrive rapidement au manoir. Il était possible que le vieux fou ait prévenu le ministère et qu'un avis de disparition soit communiqué dans la Gazette du Sorcier dès le lendemain.

* * *

Lord Voldemort tenait fermement dans sa main la lettre que le jeune Malefoy avait envoyé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée à sa mère. Rogue savait ou était la petite Lestrange depuis le début et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait de toute évidence changé de camp et il allait payer chèrement sa trahison. Et Potter, son plus grand ennemi, était en vérité la fille de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait bien vu, lorsque Bellatrix était arrivée, de la joie dans ses yeux. Et puis, la prophétie ne concernait pas la gosse Lestrange alors peut-être qu'il pourrait éventuellement laisser Bella récupérer sa fille. Elle avait passé quatorze ans à Azkaban pour lui alors il pouvait bien lui accorder ça et puis au moins cette gamine ne serait plus dans ses pattes.

" M'es-tu fidèle Bella ? "

" Bien sûr maître. "

" Tu as accompli beaucoup de missions pour moi mais penses-tu être capable de remettre ta fille dans le droit chemin ?

Je viens d'apprendre la trahison de l'un des nôtres et je ne voudrais pas que cela se reproduise à l'avenir. "

" Elle vous sera aussi fidèle que moi, je puis vous l'assurer ! "

" Je l'espère bien mais au moindre problème c'est toi qui seras responsable Bella. Tu peux te retirer maintenant. "

* * *

J'avais volé toute la journée et j'arrivais enfin à Londres. Mon ventre grondait bruyamment alors que j'atterrissais dans une petite ruelle. Le petit-déjeuner me semblait loin et j'étais heureux d'avoir pensé à prendre quelques fraises et tomates avant de partir ce matin. Ma cape d'invisibilité toujours sur moi, je sortais de la ruelle à la recherche d'un endroit pour passer la nuit. Mes sens étaient en alerte, l'Ordre du Phénix devait déjà être à mes trousses et j'avais l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre, on allait m'attraper et me ramener de force à Dumbledore. Je marchais depuis plus d'une heure et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où j'allais pouvoir passer la nuit. Finalement, j'entrais dans le hall d'un petit immeuble et trouvais refuge dans la cage d'escalier. Je ne dormirai sans doute pas ou très peu, mais au moins je ne passerai pas la nuit dehors.

* * *

La nuit était bien entamée quand un hibou arriva au manoir Malefoy. Narcissa Malefoy assistait à une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand la lettre de Drago arriva. Sous le regard de sa sœur et de son mari, elle ouvrit la lettre et commença sa lecture.

Mère,

_Je vous recontacte plus tôt que prévu pour vous informer que la nuit dernière ma cousine a quitté Poudlard. Le directeur a annoncé ce soir au dîner la disparition d'Harry Potter, demandant aux élèves détenant une information à ce sujet de venir lui en parler. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle partirait ainsi et je m'excuse de l'avoir laissé sans surveillance. Je vous tiens au courant de la suite des évènements._

_Votre fils, Drago._

Narcissa replia la lettre et reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui de toute évidence attendait qu'elle lui dise si la lettre avait un rapport avec sa fille.

" Ta fille s'est enfuie de Poudlard la nuit dernière et le vieux fou l'a annoncé ce soir au dîner. "

Les autres Mangemorts présents ne comprenaient pas de quoi parlait l'épouse Malefoy. Certains se demandaient depuis quand la gamine avait été retrouvée alors que d'autres se demandaient simplement depuis quand les Lestrange avait une fille. Néanmoins personne n'osa parler et le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes fut brisé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

" Et bien cela va arranger nos affaires. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus à Poudlard, il sera plus facile de la retrouver et de la ramener ici. L'Ordre du Phénix doit sans doute être déjà à sa recherche, elle doit donc se cacher quelque part. Narcissa, écrivez à votre fils et demandez-lui s'il a une idée de l'endroit ou elle aurait pu aller. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Lucius, partez à sa recherche dès ce soir. Elle est sans doute dans le monde moldu, commencez par Londres, je vous rejoindrais là-bas une fois que je me serai occupé de Rogue. Pour les autres, continuez les missions en cours et revenez ici dès qu'elles seront finies. Je ne veux pas d'échec ! "

Tous les Mangemorts présents se levèrent rapidement et sortirent accomplir ce que leur Maître leur demandait. Bellatrix marchait rapidement, déterminée à retrouver sa fille où qu'elle soit. Son mari la suivait de près, lui aussi désirait plus que tout retrouver Cassiopée et réunir enfin sa famille. Après l'enlèvement de la petite, ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés, préférant se concentrer sur les recherches pour la retrouver plutôt que de passer du temps ensemble. Et puis du jour au lendemain, ils s'étaient retrouvés à Azkaban et avaient été obligés durant quinze ans d'arrêter les recherches. Cette épreuve les avait rendus bien plus froids et cruels avec les autres, ils étaient sans pitié avec leurs adversaires, tous coupables à leurs yeux du kidnapping de leur fille chérie. Mais bientôt tout cela serait terminé et ils seraient enfin réunis tous les trois et pour lui comme pour son épouse, le fait qu'elle est été Harry Potter toutes ces années n'avait aucune importance. Ils l'aimaient profondément depuis le jour de sa naissance et rien, pas même les plans de Dumbledore, ne changerait ça.

* * *

Severus Rogue venait d'arriver au manoir Malefoy sans savoir qu'il n'en ressortirait jamais. Il se dirigea immédiatement dans le salon où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attendait. Il s'inclina et attendit patiemment que son Maître prenne la parole.

" Il y a t-il du nouveau à Poudlard Severus ? "

" Non maître. L'Ordre du Phénix ne s'est pas encore réuni cette semaine et je pense que la prochaine réunion n'aura lieu qu'après les BUSES. "

" Rien de nouveau dis-tu pourtant j'ai eu vent ce soir d'une information très importante et j'aurais cru que tu étais au courant Severus. "

" Je n'ai rien appris ces derniers jours Maître, je puis vous l'assurer. "

" Pourtant Severus en tant que professeur de Poudlard, tu devrais être au courant de la disparition d'Harry Potter, non ? "

Ledit professeur était devenu blanc en comprenant qu'il était démasqué et qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir.

" Il est vrai qu'Harry Potter n'était pas à mon cours ce matin mais Dumbledore n'a fait aucun commentaire là-dessus et je pensais que le gamin avait une fois de plus fini à l'infirmerie en voulant impressionner ses camarades. "

" Tu veux me faire croire que Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit alors que d'après mes sources, il a informé tous les élèves de Poudlard afin d'obtenir une information ? "

" Je ne devais pas être présent à ce moment-là Maître. "

" Et j'imagine qu'hier quand Dumbledore et toi avez discuté de Cassiopée Lestrange, tu n'étais pas là non plus ? "

" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Maître. "

" Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Severus ! Je sais qu'Harry Potter et Cassiopée Lestrange ne sont qu'une seule et même personne et je sais que tu es au courant depuis le début. Tu travailles pour Dumbledore mais malheureusement pour toi ce petit jeu est terminé ! Les traîtres n'ont pas leur place dans mes rangs et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant. Endoloris ! "

Pendant plus d'une heure, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tortura Severus Rogue lui faisant payer de manière horrible sa trahison. Il prenait plaisir à faire souffrir cet homme qui s'était cru assez malin pour le tromper, chacun de ses cris de douleur le faisait rire. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et d'un avada kedavra, le professeur de Potions rendit son dernier souffle.


	3. A la recherche de Cassiopée

**MlleCerize :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que le début de ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Pour les changements de point de vue je vais essayer d'arranger sa, j'ai déjà mis en place une séparation et je verrai comment sa donne pour les prochains chapitres. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Ankana87 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Pauvre Severus , c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très gentille avec lui... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**braled :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mon dernier chapitre t'es plu et naturellement j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**adenoide :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne dirais pas que Severus est mort pour rien , il faisait ce qu'il pensait juste. J'expliquerai la raison de sa trahison dans un chapitre mais pas tout de suite et alors peut-être que tu comprendras mieux que sa mort était inévitable... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**BlackCerise :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vraie que la mort de Rogue peut paraître brutal et précipité mais il le méritait. J'expliquerai la raison de sa trahison dans un prochain chapitre et tu comprendras mieux pourquoi il a participé à l'enlèvement de Cassiopée. En effet, Voldemort et Cassiopée ne seront pas en couple, ils partageront autre chose ( enfin tu verra ) et même si j'ai plusieurs idées pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore décidé avec qui elle sera. Je veux une relation originale alors de ce côté, pas de soucis ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**MissCissyJedusor :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le deuxième chapitre t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là ! C'est au prochain chapitre qu'Harry redeviendra une fille , je ne t'en dis donc pas plus et te le laisserai découvrir par toi même. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Personnellement , j'aime bien Severus mais je lui en veux un peu d'avoir tué Dumbledore ( franchement, il aurait pu dire non ) alors dans mes fics il est souvent le traître. Je suis désolée puisque tu l'aime bien... Est-ce qu'Harry pourra se cacher longtemps ? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre... Etre seul dans les rues de Londres quand on a pas encore 16 ans , c'est pas évident surtour quand on a Dumbledore et Voldemort a ses trousses... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Aurelie Malfoy :**** Merci pour ta review ! Harry sera bientôt retrouvée, reste a savoir par quel camps... La mort de Severus était nécéssaire , je suis vraiment désolée... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises.**

**harry severus potter snape :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir tué Severus ( je suis vraiment très méchante ), mais crois-moi c'était nécéssaire ( enfin presque ^^ ). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira quand même ( même si il n'y a plus Severus ) et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**Asherit :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là , Rogue n'a pas été très malin mais bon heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas été ou moi j'aurais pas eu d'histoire^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de Cassiopée.**

Je n'avais presque pas dormi. L'angoisse d'être retrouvé par un membre de l'Ordre m'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. J'avais somnolé mais la position inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouvais, m'avais empêché de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Le jour commençait à se lever lorsque, discrètement, je quittai l'immeuble. Les rues étaient encore désertes mais pour plus de sécurité, je préférais garder ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi. Je marchais sans direction précise pendant presque deux heures, jusqu'à ce que mes pas me conduisent à un endroit que j'aurais préféré oublier. Mon ancienne école se dressait fièrement devant moi, faisant ressurgir d'anciens souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. «La chasse au Harry » était encore bien ancrée dans ma mémoire malgré tous mes efforts pour oublier cette période de ma vie. Je fixais encore quelques minutes ce bâtiment qui m'avait accueilli pendant cinq ans avant de m'éloigner. Pour ma sécurité, il valait mieux que je m'éloigne du quartier qui m'avait vu grandir.

* * *

Je venais de prendre place à la table des «vert et argent» quand une chouette, que je reconnus comme celle de ma mère, m'apporta une lettre. Je l'ouvris rapidement avec un peu d'appréhension et parcourus rapidement les quelques lignes écrites.

Drago,

_Les recherches ont été lancées pour la retrouver néanmoins nous souhaiterions savoir si tu as une idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller se cacher. Tu l'as côtoyée depuis presque six ans alors peut-être sais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile ? Sois prudent mon fils.  
Mrs Malefoy._

Je lui répondis aussitôt mais malheureusement je n'avais pas grand-chose à lui apprendre. Tout ce que je pouvais lui dire était de chercher du côté moldu. Il était évident qu'elle devait se cacher dans le monde qu'elle connaissait le mieux et puis elle avait sans doute emporté avec elle sa cape d'invisibilité. Notre relation était basée sur la haine depuis six ans et par conséquent je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur elle.

* * *

Arrivés au centre de Londres, ils se séparèrent. Bellatrix et Rodolphus partirent d'un côté et Rabastan et Lucius de l'autre. Cette ville était si grande qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour la fouiller mais ils étaient prêts à tout pour la retrouver. Ils savaient tous que les premiers temps ne seraient pas faciles, que Cassiopée ne voudrait pas forcément être avec eux et qu'ils devraient lui prouver qu'elle avait sa place à leurs côtés. Ils lui montreraient à quels points ils l'aimaient, à quels point elle leur avait manqué et que son ancienne identité n'avait aucune importance pour eux. Ils balaieraient tous les doutes et toutes les peurs qu'elle pourrait avoir et ils feraient tout pour la rendre heureuse.

Ils la cherchaient depuis plus de trois heures lorsqu'ils sentirent leurs marques les brûler. Ils transplanèrent aussitôt auprès de leur maître qui les attendait dans une petite ruelle de la ville. Le jour se levait et les rues de Londres commençaient doucement à s'agiter. Certains moldus partaient travailler, tandis que d'autres sortaient leurs chiens ou allaient chercher leur journal.

«Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? Une piste ?» Il fixait les parents de la gamine qui, au vu de l'expression de leur visage, n'avaient rien trouvé.

«De notre côté, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous avons exploré quelques quartiers à l'est de la ville en nous aidant d'un sortilège de détection magique mais aucun sorcier ne se trouvait aux alentours.» Cela faisait bien longtemps que Bellatrix n'avait pas parlé avec autant d'émotion dans la voix. Cette lettre de son neveu lui avait redonné de l'espoir et savoir que sa fille était quelque part dans cette ville, faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Pour la première fois en quinze ans, ils savaient où chercher et surtout à quoi elle ressemblait, même si ce n'était pas sa véritable apparence.

«Du nôtre non plus. Nous étions un peu plus au sud de Londres et nous avons fouillé un quartier un peu miteux. Le sortilège n'a détecté qu'un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, un sang de bourbe.» Rabastan fixait son frère et sa belle-sœur, désolé de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles à leur transmettre.

«Reprenez les recherches et contactez-moi si vous avez quelque chose. Je vais essayer d'utiliser le lien que j'ai avec elle pour la localiser, si vous croisez un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix sur la route, éliminez-le.» Lord Voldemort transplana aussitôt laissant ses meilleurs Mangemorts reprendre les recherches de leur fille ou nièce.

* * *

Je marchais depuis une heure sans destination précise, trop plongé dans mes pensées, je ne faisais pas attention à la direction que je prenais. Mon estomac qui n'était plus habitué à recevoir si peu de nourriture grondait bruyamment et ma gorge sèche me faisait amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à emporter une bouteille d'eau avant de quitter Poudlard. J'aurais pu aisément entrer dans une boutique, dissimulée par ma cape d'invisibilité et prendre de quoi me ravitailler mais je refusais pour le moment cette idée. J'étais le survivant, le héros, le fou, le menteur et bien d'autres encore dans le monde magique, je ne voulais pas en plus être un voleur chez les moldus. Ma vie entière n'était peut-être qu'un mensonge, mes amis m'avaient peut-être trahi mais, malgré tout, je voulais pouvoir continuer à me regarder chaque jour dans la glace, rester quelqu'un de bien même en étant le fils ou la fille de deux Mangemorts. Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées lorsqu'une ambulance, la sirène allumée, passa près de moi. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et reconnaître l'endroit où j'étais. Face à moi se dressait le St Thomas' Hospital et de là ou j'étais je pouvais apercevoir la Tamise. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni combien de temps j'avais passé à marcher ou plutôt à déambuler dans les rues de Londres mais j'étais épuisé et après quelques minutes de recherche, je finis par trouver un banc qui donnait vue sur la rivière. J'étais assis depuis peu lorsque je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes, je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'endormir mais ma volonté ne suffit pas et bientôt je fus emporté dans un sommeil profond que même le bruit assourdissant que faisaient les londoniens ne vint déranger.

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa sa matinée à essayer de localiser la fille des Lestrange et ce n'était que vers midi qu'il parvint enfin à la trouver. Il transplana aussitôt et se retrouva sur la promenade qui longeait la Tamise. Beaucoup de Londoniens se baladaient, profitant du soleil et de leur pause déjeunée pour s'aérer. En voyant toute cette foule présente, le Mage Noir grimaça et si son regard avait pu tuer, tous ces moldus seraient morts sur le champ. Il lança un sortilège de détection magique qui le conduisit vers un banc un peu à l'écart qui semblait inoccupé. Un «Hominum revelio» lui permit de savoir qu'une personne invisible était présente sur le banc, il s'en approcha discrètement avant de le saisir et de transplaner au manoir Malefoy. Il retira la cape qui dissimulait l'inconnu et se retrouva face à un Harry Potter qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il profita de la confusion du jeune sorcier pour le désarmer et l'emmener dans ses appartements privés. Il vit le gamin se mettre à paniquer en comprenant où il était et avec qui, et pire encore qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Il le fixait semblant attendre un sort qui n'arrivait pas, chose qui semblait le perturber.

«Harry Potter ou plutôt devrai-je dire Cassiopée Lestrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le vieux fou puisse être aussi tordu mais j'admets qu'il est difficile sous cette apparence de reconnaître la fille de mes deux Mangemorts les plus fidèles. C'était ingénieux de sa part mais malheureusement pour lui, son plan est tombé à l'eau et par la même occasion cela m'a permis de me débarrasser d'un traître. Tu t'es souvent mis en travers de mes plans et j'accepte de mettre ces petits détails de côté à certaines conditions. Comme toutes les personnes de ce manoir, tu me devras respect et obéissance, te plier à mes volontés et me servir comme tes parents.»

«Je n'ai pas de parents ! Je n'en ai jamais eu et n'en aurais jamais ! Je ne veux pas d'eux et encore moins vous obéir ! Je déteste mon cousin et son père ! Je déteste la magie noire ! Je vous déteste ! Je déteste Dumbledore et tous ces mensonges ! Je déteste mes soi-disant amis qui m'ont trahi sans le moindre scrupule ! Je déteste Poudlard et tous ces élèves en manque de ragot ! Je déteste Ombrage et sa plume moyenâgeuse ! Je déteste Fudge qui tient plus à son poste qu'à la population magique ! Je déteste Rita Skeeter et ces articles minables ! Je déteste le ministère et tous les crétins qui y travaillent ! Je déteste la Gazette du Sorcier pour m'avoir rabaissé plus bas que terre ! Je déteste mes tuteurs pour avoir fait de mon enfance un enfer ! Je déteste la magie !» Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait le jeune sorcier qui de toute évidence vidait son sac pour la première fois. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. «Je déteste tout ceux qui ont voulu faire de moi une arme ! Je déteste mes parents ! Je déteste ma famille ! Je vous déteste ! Vous et tous ceux qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer ! Je vous HAIS ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'être Harry, juste Harry. Pas de survivant, juste quelqu'un de normal pour une fois. Je ne voulais pas grand-chose mais même ça je n'y ai pas eu droit. A cause de vous et de Dumbledore.»

Lord Voldemort n'était pas un homme très patient et bien qu'il ait souvent imaginé milles et unes tortures pour le gamin qui lui faisait face, il ne voulait pas que ses efforts de la matinée tombent à l'eau. Il envoya donc un sortilège de sommeil sur le jeune sorcier dont l'éclat de colère et les larmes accompagnées de reniflements commençaient à l'agacer. D'un simple geste, le jeune sorcier se retrouva allongé sur un des canapés que comportait son salon. Le Mage Noir appela ensuite ses quatre fidèles restés à Londres, qui se présentèrent rapidement à lui et tous purent voir le sourire qu'afficha le couple Lestrange en apercevant l'adolescent endormi.


	4. Le réveil de Cassiopée

**Marabeilla :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mes derniers chapitres t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dit à bientôt. Bises.**

**adenoide :**** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, les Lestranges auront beaucoup de mal à faire accepter à Harry la situation. Il vient d'apprendre que toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge alors évidemment, il va avoir beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à nouveau. J'expliquerai, un peu plus loin dans la fiction, pourquoi Severus à participer à l'enlèvement de Cassiopée. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Bises.**

**KendaO :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que le début de ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Les Lestranges vont devoir se donner à fond si ils souhaitent que leur fille les acceptes mais c'est mal partit pour le moment... D'autant plus que notre héros peut avoir un sale caractère quand il veut et qu'avec tout ce qui vient de se prendre dans la tête ( la trahison de ceux en qui il avait confiance ), il risque de faire preuve d'une grande méfiance. Derniers points négatifs pour le couple, ils sont tout deux mangemorts et servent l'homme qui à plusieurs reprises à essayé de le tuer. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy :**** Je te remercie pour ta review ! Je suis désolée d'avoir changé Harry en fille mais j'ai lu beaucoup de fiction ou il retrouve ses parents biologiques et je me suis dit quitte à avoir une fausse identité autant y aller franchement. J'adore Bellatrix et je voulais que ce soit une fille pour qu'elle puisse lui ressemblée... Je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas ce genre de fic , chacun ses goûts ( moi perso j'ai du mal quand il est en couple avec Drago, même si j'en aime certaine ). Je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic Harry/Voldemort, j'espère néanmoins que tu trouveras une bonne fiction dans laquelle l'auteur ne sera pas méchante et laissera notre jeune sorcier devenir un homme ^^ . Bises.**

**Aurélie Malfoy :**** Merci pour ta review ! La réaction de l'ordre du phénix et de Dumbledore ne sera pas révélé maintenant , encore quelques chapitre à patienter... La vie d'Harry va prendre un virage à 360 degrés mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse la surprise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Bises.**

**Harry severus potter snape :**** Un très grand merci pour ta review ! Voila la suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises ( Ta plus grande Fan ! )**

**Stormtrooper2 :**** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, il valait mieux pour Harry/Cassiopée qu'il soit attrapée par Voldemort. Dumbledore et l'ordre lui aurait sans doute fait payer sa fuite, d'une certaine façon. Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne vois pas Harry devenir un mangemort fidèle et le faire adorer Voldemort, enfin tu verra... Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui réponds à certaine de tes questions, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bises.**

**Chapitre 4 : Le réveil de Cassiopée.**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il sentit qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Il garda les yeux fermés le temps de faire le point sur les derniers évènements tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qui l'attendait maintenant qu'il était dans les mains du Mage Noir. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et attendre que l'on fasse de lui un parfait petit Mangemort. Il devait s'enfuir, il n'avait pas le choix ! Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter la réalité. La pièce était sombre et lorsqu'il se redressa, il put voir par la fenêtre face à lui, que la nuit tomber, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il vit. Un cri passa ses lèvres quand il aperçut avec horreur que ses cheveux étaient longs, qu'il portait une chemise de nuit et qu'il avait de la poitrine. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, choqué du cri aigu qu'il avait poussé. C'était impossible, il nageait en plein cauchemar ! Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne faisait que commencer.

Après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur en ait donnés la permission, le couple Lestrange avait ramené leur fille dans leurs appartements. Ils l'avaient installée dans leur lit et avaient profité de son sommeil pour retirer les sortilèges qui dissimulaient sa véritable apparence. Ils étaient restés tout deux bouche-bée en découvrant à quel point leur petite Cassiopée était une belle jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bien qu'emmêlés et elle avait hérité des traits fins de sa mère. Ses yeux clos ne leur permettaient pas de savoir de quelle couleur ils étaient mais pour eux, ils ne pouvaient être que magnifiques. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à l'observer avant que Rodolphus ne sorte de la chambre pour que sa femme puisse mettre leur fille en chemise de nuit. Après quelques minutes, Bellatrix rejoignit son mari dans leur salon et ils commencèrent à discuter en attendant le réveil de leur princesse, qui serait sans doute difficile. Toute l'après-midi, ils firent des allers-retours pour vérifier que Cassiopée ne s'était pas réveillée, mais le sortilège que leur maître lui avait lancé était de toute évidence puissant. Ce n'est qu'à 21h30, alors qu'ils buvaient un verre, qu'ils entendirent un cri en provenance de la chambre. Ils se levèrent rapidement et se rendirent dans la chambre où ils trouvèrent leur fille assise dans le lit, choquée de sa nouvelle apparence.

Quand Harry devenu Cassiopée s'aperçut de la présence de ses parents dans la chambre, son premier réflexe fut de chercher sa baguette avant de se rappeler brutalement que Voldemort lui avait pris. Il se sentait sans défense face à ses deux assassins et il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir. Les deux Mangemorts bloquaient la seule sortie et même s'il parvenait à quitter cette pièce, il serait vite rattrapé. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il fixa les deux adultes en attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Nous sommes heureux de voir que tu es réveillée et que nous allons pouvons enfin faire connaissance. » C'est son père qui avait pris en premier la parole et sa voix, que Cassiopée pensait être glaciale, était en fait tout le contraire.

« Je ne veux rien connaître de vous et j'exige qu'on me rende mon apparence ! » Il était un garçon et il ne voulait pas rester sous cette odieuse apparence ! C'est donc avec colère qu'il répondit à son père.

« Ceci est ta véritable apparence et tu le sais très bien. Nous comprenons que la situation doit être difficile pour toi néanmoins nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensembles et si tu veux que tout se passe bien, tu vas devoir y mettre du tien. Nous t'avons cherchée partout et maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvée, nous ne te laisserons plus partir. » Rodolphus lui répondit calmement après avoir senti sa femme se tendre à ses côtés. Il savait que son épouse, bien qu'elle n'en dise rien, craignait un rejet de leur fille.

« Véritable apparence ou pas, je veux retrouver celle que j'avais avant. Je refuse d'être une fille, votre fille ! Vous n'êtes que des assassins et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Hors de question que je reste avec ici, je préfère encore être dehors ! »

« Tu es notre fille que tu le veuilles ou non et tu vas devoir faire avec ! Tu dis que nous sommes des assassins mais crois-tu vraiment que Dumbledore et ses toutous soient mieux ? Ils procèdent de la même manière et à moins que tu ne l'aies oublié nous sommes en guerre ! » Bellatrix lui répondit le plus calmement possible même si sa voix tremblait légèrement sous la colère qu'elle ressentait face au rejet de sa fille.

« Tu ne nous connais pas. Tu ne sais de nous que ce qu'on a pu te dire et rien d'autre, comme nous. De ton passé, nous ne savons pas grand-chose, uniquement ce que nous en avons entendu et que tu es été Harry Potter n'a aucune importance pour nous. Nous voulons découvrir qui tu es vraiment et nous souhaitons que tu fasses la même chose. » Rodolphus gardait son ton calme même si comme pour sa femme, les paroles de Cassiopée l'avaient blessé. Ils n'étaient pas des assassins, ils se battaient juste pour leurs idées.

« J'ai été mis au centre de cette putain de guerre alors je ne risque pas d'oublier qu'elle existe Bellatrix ! Je sais très bien comment procède les deux camps puisque j'ai la merveilleuse chance de partager un lien avec votre foutu maître et que j'ai vécu au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix l'été dernier. Pourquoi est-ce que j'apprendrais à vous connaître ? Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. Je me moque de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi et je n'ai pas forcément envie que vous en sachiez plus sur mon compte. » Leurs présences l'agaçait et il avait envie d'être seul.

« Tu n'as pas demandé à être ici, c'est vrai mais nous n'avons pas demandé à Dumbledore de t'enlever lorsque tu étais bébé. Nous sommes tes parents, que cela te plaise ou non, tu vas devoir faire avec. » Bellatrix avait parlé tout en s'approchant du lit. « Tu es notre fille et ton ancienne identité ne change rien au fait que tu es notre bébé et que nous t'aimons. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de me croire mais c'est la vérité et si tu y mets du tiens, tout se passera bien. Nous pouvons former une vraie famille et tu pourrais être heureuse. » Arrivée près du lit, elle s'installa sur son lit près de Cassiopée qui recula légèrement.

« Ta mère a raison Cassiopée, nous t'aimons et nous sommes heureux de t'avoir retrouvée. Tout ira bien, tu n'as pas de raisons de t'inquiéter. » A son tour, son père s'approcha et la jeune fille se sentait prise au piège.

« Ce n'est pas à seize ans que je veux avoir des parents, pour ça il fallait arriver plus tôt. Cela fait des années que j'ai enterré l'idée d'avoir une famille et aujourd'hui cela me convient très bien. J'étais très heureux avant que cette histoire me pète à la gueule et comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes je préfère encore vivre seul et dans la rue que d'être enfermé ici. Et en effet, je ne peux pas vous croire quand vous dites que vous m'aimez puisque d'ailleurs vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne me connaissez pas. Il y a également un autre problème, je déteste Voldemort et vous le servez comme des toutous. Mes croyances sont clairement différentes des vôtres et je ne les changerai pas pour vous plaire. » Il regardait la fenêtre, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de ses parents. « Et puis ne soyez pas heureux de m'avoir retrouvé, ils n'arrivent que des emmerdes aux gens qui m'entourent, alors croyez-moi je vous fais un merveilleux cadeau en vous refusant comme parent. »

« J'ai le regret de t'annoncer ma fille que tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas devoir nous accepter. Nous allons te prouver que tu as ta place parmi nous et ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse, il ne nous arrivera rien. Maintenant que ceci est dit, nous allons devoir mettre quelques petites choses au point. Ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais tu m'entends ? C'est grâce à lui que nous t'avons retrouvée et tu vas devoir le respecter ! Deuxièmement, surveille ta façon de parler, nous sommes tes parents et non tes amis ! Troisièmement, tu nous dois respect et obéissance, tâche de ne pas l'oublier ! Pour terminer, tu es notre fille et il est hors de question que la chair de ma chair fréquente des sang-de-bourbes et des traîtres à leurs sangs, tu vas donc devoir accepter nos croyances. » Bellatrix avait commencé à parler d'une voix douce avant de terminer sur un ton glacial. « Nous venons tout juste de te retrouver et cela me ferait beaucoup de peine d'être obligée de te punir. »

« Va te faire voir Bellatrix, jamais je ne vous obéirai ! Je ne respecterais pas non plus Voldemort ! Ensuite, je fréquente qui je veux, que cela vous plaise ou non. »

Une gifle, il s'était pris une gifle. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'en était pas pris une et cette femme venait de le faire.

« Comment oses-tu sale garce ? Tu… »

Son père venait de lui en mettre une et celle-là faisait bien plus mal que la première. Il fusillait du regard ces deux abrutis qui se prétendaient être ses parents et qui sans scrupule venait tour à tour de le gifler.

« Comment oses-tu insulter ta mère ? Elle t'a donné la vie, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante ! Tu te dois de la respecter ! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce qu'elle t'a dit à l'instant ? Les règles étaient pourtant simples non ? » Rodolphus était furieux et tout son corps l'exprimait. Sa voix était glaciale et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry regretta ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Nous allons devoir mettre quelques petites choses au point ma fille. Il t'est interdit de nous appeler par nos prénoms ! C'est maman et papa en privé ou père et mère lorsque nous sommes en publique. Tu dois nous obéir et nous respecter que tu le veuilles ou non et il en va de même pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'avais prévenu que tu serais puni si tu enfreignais une de ces règles et bien que cela ne me plaise pas, c'est ainsi ! Nous allons te laisser réfléchir à ton comportement et nous viendrons te réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner, un elfe t'apportera un plateau pour ce soir. Tu feras ta punition demain et crois-moi je n'oublierai pas ! Bonne nuit Cassiopée. » Sa mère l'attrapa de force pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue et son père en fit de même avant de quitter la chambre.

Le couple retourna dans le salon où Bellatrix laissa exploser sa rage et sa peine. Elle savait que sa fille ne l'accepterait pas au début et que gagner sa confiance et son amour serait difficile mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel rejet. Tout comme son mari qui affichait un air sombre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait obligée de punir sa princesse dès le premier jour, dès la première demi-heure. D'un pas rageur, elle quitta ses appartements pour se rendre dans les jardins du manoir, espérant que l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Après le départ de sa femme, Rodolphus changea d'un coup de baguette un des canapés en lit puisqu'ils avaient laissé leur chambre à Cassiopée. Il s'endormit une heure après, bien avant que sa femme ne rentre, en espérant que la journée du lendemain serait plus facile que celle-ci.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Okawa :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire tombé comme sa dans les bras de ses parents. C'est ce que je peux trouver dérangeant dans certaine fiction : " Oh je vous détestez mais puisque vous êtes mes parents je vous aimes..." J'ai plutôt envie de torturer un peu les Lestrange... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**nepheria4 :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**shishi-sama :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je sais très bien qu'il est difficile quand on lit de nombreuse fiction de voir qu'un nouveau chapitre a été publié alors je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ne pas avoir vue que j'avais publiée de nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**adenoide :**** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Cassiopée à été plutôt directe avec ses parents et à sa place j'aurais fait pareil. Elle vient d'apprendre que sa vie entière est un mensonge, que des personnes en qui elle avait confiance l'avait trahie sans le moindre scrupule. Elle est encore secouée par toute ces révélations et n'est pas encore prête à écouter ce que ses parent peuvent dire. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit croire et même si elle a envie d'avoir une famille, elle ne s'attendait pas à tout sa. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps... Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**braled :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que dans le dernier chapitre, Bellatrix et Rodolphus en ont pris plein leur grade mais il faut comprendre que pour leur fille, la situation n'est pas évidente. Je ne vais pas te dire que la relation mère/fille évoluera rapidement puisque je veux prendre le temps pour que Cassiopée accepte cette situation. Elle vient d'apprendre tellement de chose et il faut qu'elle les acceptes. Ses parents devront également lui prouvée qu'ils méritent qu'elle leur laisse une chance. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Marabeilla :**** Merci pour ta review ! Le réveil de Cassiopée à été plutôt difficile, autant pour elle que pour ses parents. En effet, la réaction de Bellatrix est tout à fait normal. Malheureusement pour elle, sa fille n'est pas encore prête à entendre ce qu'ils ont à lui dire. Elle est encore secouée par tout ce qu'elle a appris et il lui faut un peu de temps. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Waanzin die :**** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. C'est vraie que dans certaine fiction, les revirements d'Harry sont très rapides et c'est souvent ce détails qui m'à dérangeait dans mes lectures. Je part du principe que Cassiopée va avoir besoin de temps pour accepter tout ce qu'elle a appris. Elle a été trahie de la pire des façons possibles, elle aura donc du mal à redonner sa confiance. Je pense aussi que les Lestrange devront faire leurs preuves, si ils l'a veulent, ils devront le prouver... Lors du premier chapitre, je note que cela se passe quelques jours avant les BUSES ( j'aurais du être plus précises et faire une note au début, je suis désolée ), nous sommes donc à la fin de la cinquième années. Cassiopée à donc 15 ans mais bientôt 16 , la bataille au département des mystère n'a pas eu lieu, Sirius est donc encore vivant. Je parlerai dans quelques chapitre de Sirius et tu sera à ce moment là si il a joué un rôle dans l'enlèvement de Cassiopée. Celle-ci n'a donc rien contre Bellatrix, en dehors du fait qu'elle est une mangemort et qu'elle sert l'homme qui, à plusieurs reprises a essayé de la tuer. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Bises.**

**Aurélie Malfoy :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vraie que la situation est difficile pour Cassiopée et que malheureusement, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'option. Rester auprès de ses parents, tout deux mangemorts ou s'enfuir et prendre le risque de se retrouver aux mains de Dumbledore ou pire se faire rattraper par Voldemort. Je te laisse découvrir la suite et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Stormtrooper2:**** Merci pour ta review ! Je pense aussi que l'on peut l'appeler Cassiopée maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé sa véritable apparence. C'est un début difficile pour elle et ce n'est pas finit. Elle est impulsive et en fera sans doute voir de toute les couleurs à ses parents mais même si ils ont envie de se faire accepter par elle, ils ne l'à laisseront pas prendre le dessus sur eux. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bises.**

**Harry severus potter snape :**** Merci pour ta review ! C'est sûr que les Lestrange ne sont pas très tendre avec lui ou elle maintenant mais en même temps, elle les a insultés. Aucun parent n'acceptent ce comportement chez leurs enfants et même si ils veulent se faire accepter, ils sont obligés de poser des limites... Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous ( Et je reste ta plus grande fan ).**

**Chapitre 5 : Hier et aujourd'hui.**

L'aube se levait à peine lorsque Rodolphus se réveilla. Il remarqua immédiatement que Bellatrix n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Il se leva et redonna sa forme d'origine au canapé afin de pour tranquillement prendre son petit-déjeuner. A plusieurs reprises, il tendit l'oreille en direction de la chambre pour vérifier que sa fille dormait toujours. De toute évidence, oui. Il espérait sincèrement que la journée d'aujourd'hui se passerait mieux que celle de la veille et que Cassiopée serai enclin à la discussion. Il savait très bien que cela devait être difficile pour elle mais il souhaitait vraiment que tout s'arrange. Lui et son épouse avaient été si heureux à sa naissance, ils l'avaient tellement désirée. Confortablement installé dans le salon, l'homme se plongea dans ses souvenirs, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait.

_«Depuis deux heures, Bellatrix était allongée dans leur lit, retenant difficilement les cris de douleurs qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une main posée sur son ventre qui au fil des mois s'était arrondit, l'autre agrippant fortement les draps à chaque nouvelle contraction. Un médicomage était près d'elle, surveillant le travail et lui donnant des conseils que la futur maman n'écoutait pas. Rodolphus se tenait à l'écart, droit et fière, comme son rang l'exigeait mais intérieurement, il était paniqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la femme qui l'aimait souffrir autant et il était frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la soulager. Il était aussi très impatient à l'idée d'être papa, il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Fille ou garçon, cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que son enfant soit en bonne santé et il savait que pour son épouse, c'était la même chose. Durant la grossesse, elle lui avait souvent dit, que si les choses venaient à mal se passer pendant l'accouchement, il devrait favoriser la vie de l'enfant avant la sienne. Regardant avec amour sa femme, il priait Merlin pour que tout se déroule bien et que jamais, il n'est un tel choix à faire._

_Les heures passaient lentement et Bellatrix fatiguait. Rodolphus s'installa sur le lit et prit délicatement la main de sa femme. Il n'était pas autorisé à le faire, un homme devait normalement rester dans un coin de la pièce et attendre que le médicomage lui dépose l'enfant dans les bras. Il devait se tenir à une distance raisonnable des draps dans lesquels son épouse allait donner la vie. C'était soit disant sale et indigne de l'homme mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait être au plus près de sa bien-aimée et lui apportait tout son soutien. Ce bébé, ils l'avaient désirés tous les deux et c'est ensemble qu'ils devaient l'accueillir. Il se pencha et murmura un petit « je t'aime » dans son oreille et remarquant un petit sourire sur son visage, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé jusqu'à maintenant et chaque jour passait à ses côtés était merveilleux. Leur mariage avait été fabuleux et aujourd'hui, elle lui offrait le plus beau des cadeaux. Un enfant. Leur enfant._

_Après plus de six heures d'attentes, la naissance était imminente. Il glissa sa main sous la nuque de Bellatrix, espérant ainsi lui apporter un peu d'aide. La deuxième tenait toujours celle de son épouse ou plutôt, elle était broyée par celle-ci. Les minutes qui suivirent furent flou pour Rodolphus qui ne reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait quand un cri se fit entendre._

_« C'est une fille » _

_Le médicomage déposa la petite dans les bras du mangemort qui pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il regarda avec émerveillement sa fille, l'a trouvant absolument magnifique. Il déposa sa précieuse charge dans les bras de son épouse qui, malgré les dernières heures éprouvantes, rayonnait de bonheur. Le couple se regarda, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres._

_« Comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler, monsieur Lestrange ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir. Je suis sûre que ma femme fera cela bien mieux que moi. »_

_Bellatrix le regarda avec étonnement, le médicomage aussi. Normalement, c'était son rôle de nommé l'enfant mais il ne voulait pas le faire. C'était sa femme qui venait de souffrir pendant des heures, c'était elle qui venait de donner la vie à leur fille. Il était donc normal qu'elle choisisse le prénom de leur petite princesse._

_« Elle s'appellera Cassiopée. Cassiopée Orphéa Lidaëlle Lestrange. » Elle avait parlé sans quitté sa fille du regard et doucement elle ajouta : « Bienvenue ma chérie. »_

_Rodolphus regarda avec amour les deux femmes de sa vie, se disant que désormais une nouvelle vie commençait. Une vie de famille. »_

Quand Rodolphus sortit de ses pensées, il remarqua immédiatement Bellatrix assis dans un fauteuil face à lui, le regardant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« A quoi peut bien penser mon époux pour ne pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure ? » Le ton était légèrement moqueur.

« A la naissance de Cassiopée. Un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. »

« Je m'en souviens comme-ci c'était hier. J'étais si heureuse le jour où elle est née et ravagée le jour où elle nous a été prise. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'elle soit ici, en bonne santé mais elle ne veut pas de nous. »

« Pour le moment, Bella. Elle nous acceptera, je te le promets mais il faut lui laisser du temps. Elle a passé sa vie auprès du vieux fou et nous ignorons ce qu'elle a pu vivre. Il lui a appris à haïr notre camp et nous par la même occasion, avec tout ce qu'elle a appris ces derniers jours, elle doit être paumée. Nous allons devoir lui prouver qu'elle peut nous faire confiance, que nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. Nous y arriverons, ensemble. »

« Je l'espère Rodolphus. Je ne crois pas que je supporterais de la perdre une deuxième fois. »

Le mangemort se leva pour aller serré sa femme dans ses bras. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que leur fille était réveillée et que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Elle venait d'écoutée toute leur conversation.


End file.
